


Pétales De Rose Et Bergamote, Une Recette Pour 'Je T'aime'

by ultradespair11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya doesn't know how to give that love other than buying her all sorts of shit, Celestia Ludenberg just wants love from her husband, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, France (Country), Français | French, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean the kids are mentioned but that's it, It's not really family fluff, Oneshot, Togami Byakuya-Centric, can you tell i love togami yet, help i love celesgami, the title's just in french because they're at versailles castle, this isn't in french lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/ultradespair11037
Summary: "She still took his breath away after all of this time. A vintage beauty with an affinity for lies. They were so mismatched, yet so perfect."Some of that good, fluffy, celesgami shit.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dangan Ronpa Fics





	Pétales De Rose Et Bergamote, Une Recette Pour 'Je T'aime'

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so proud of how this one turned out! This is my first time writing for Celestia, so I'm not sure if she's in character, but oh well. I hope you like it!

"You never fail to amaze me, Celeste."

Ten years. Ten whole years since the wedding, since Sonia was born, since their marriage became more than just a business deal. And Celestia was still just as beautiful as she was back then. It was like she hadn't aged a day, and if her fashion sense and habits hadn't changed so much in all of those years, Byakuya would've believed that that was true.

She still took his breath away after all of this time. A vintage beauty with an affinity for lies. They were so mismatched, yet so perfect. Sitting in this beautiful garden with roses and lilies all around, Sonia and Maki playing nearby, expensive revolution-era tea cups in front of them- and Celestia was still the only gorgeous thing he could focus on. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he loved her dearly. He loved her and their little family more than words could say, and more than they could ever know. All he could do was hope that they way he spoiled them and spent time with them was enough, but then again, he could never be sure. That ate Byakuya up inside.

"I could say the same for you, my dear Byakuya."

Celestia looked at her husband, a coy smile on her face. He'd had her wrapped around his finger since the second they said 'I do'. But, even after ten whole years, they'd never said 'I love you'. It was always danced around. A taboo subject that they never dared to go near. After two children and multiple attempts for a third, one would think that Byakuya would give it up already and just say the damn words.

But she knew her husband. He was stubborn and a bit of a tsundere, and he showed his love in different ways. All of their estates across Europe were presents from Byakuya. He bought her things, fussed over her constantly, and gave her all of the attention he possibly could with his busy schedule. 

That was enough. It had always been enough. Until now. Celestia had never craved words so much. The hardest ones to say, too, especially for someone like her husband. But she wouldn't rush him. She'd give him as much time as he needed. As long as she heard the words one day, it didn't matter how long it took.

Byakuya tried to find the courage to say the words. Finally. Words his lovely wife needed to hear, but that he was never brave enough to say. He'd told his daughters that he loved them. In fact, he reminded them of that constantly. So why was it so hard to say to Celestia? 

Maybe it was just that he loved her in a different way. Yeah, that was it. The familial loves of his life, Sonia and Maki, couldn't compare to the romantic love of his life, Celestia Ludenberg. God, she was so gentle and sweet. No other woman could even compare- god, what was he thinking? Byakuya was thirty years old, damn it. Not some high schooler with a crush. Though he did love his wife more than anything, and they were still as sickeningly sweet as they were back then, he couldn't find the courage to say the words. 

At least, not in English. Byakuya smiled softly, taking her free hand in his own and bringing it to his lips.

"What are you doing?"

Celestia was used to Byakuya's chivalrous behavior. Though she loved being treated like a queen, having one of the most powerful men in the world at her side, she felt something a little off this time.

Byakuya kissed her hand, then held it tightly. It was finally time. No more putting it off.

"Celeste, mon chérie, je t'aime **."**

She nearly stopped functioning for a moment. Did Byakuya just say what she thought he did? Ten years. Celestia had waited ten years to hear those words, and they sounded so sweet and perfect. Byakuya's voice was always so smooth with a slightly sharp tone, but the way he spoke now sounded so raw and kind. Before he could object, she let go of his hand, placed both her hands on his face, and kissed his lips as they'd done a thousand times before.

Byakuya tasted like bergamot, rose petals, and money. It might as well be Celestia's favorite combination in the world after all of the times they'd kissed. But for some reason, this time it was much sweeter. A brilliant taste, and the wonderful smell of expensive perfume and designer cologne mixed together. She could sit here and kiss him all day.

"Father! Maki won't give me my crown back!"

"We aren't playing princesses, Sonia! Assassins don't wear crowns!"

And with that, Byakuya pulled away, sighing softly. Oh, how he wanted to stay. How he wanted to hold her forever and ever, play with her hair, talk to her, kiss her- but his daughters needed him. So he left Celeste alone at the table with the two lukewarm cups of tea, and a little note that he'd planned on giving her earlier.

'

### 'Oh, si tu pouvais lire dans mon coeur, tu verrais la place où je t’ai mise.'

**Author's Note:**

> Translationss
> 
> Oh, si tu pouvais lire dans mon coeur, tu verrais la place où je t’ai mise = If you could read my heart, you would see the place I have given you there.
> 
> Pétales De Rose Et Bergamote, Une Recette Pour 'Je T'aime' = Rose Petals and Bergamot, A Recipe For 'I Love You'


End file.
